fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Protonix Ghostbusters: Broken Reality
The Protonix Ghostbusters: Broken Reality is a Ghostbusters fanfiction published inFanfiction.Net on June 8, 2016, at the time of the franchise's 32nd Anniversary, and is currently in progress of being finished. Broken Reality, while not being considered the most popular story of the Ghostbusters category due to low views, it is currently the third largest and most updated story of the category and is expected to become the second largest once finished. Basics The Protonix Ghostbusters ''is a fan-made 'verse' based on the Ghostbusters brand and properties thought of and written by the author 'Protonix' on Fanfiction.Net and several other sites that tell of the adventures and actions of a group of 8 Ghostbusters (eventually growing in the future) coming together when their/our world is being threatened from outside forces beyond what we can actually handle. The series mostly focuses on the main character, Derek Stewart, and most of the time his teammates; his girlfriend and (future) team medic Rachel Bucker and his best friend of 10 years, fellow supernaturalist and co-scientist/builder Leonardo Johnson. Plot TBA Characters Primary Characters/Ghostbusters The main focus of the story. * Derek Stewart: Self-taught engineer and team leader. * Rachel Bucker: Derek's girlfriend, a medical doctor in training and team medic. * Leonardo (Leo) Johnson: Derek's best friend, co-founder, tech head and self-taught parapsychologist. * Daniel (Danny) Smith: Oldest Smith Brother and designated team mechanic. * Benjamin Smith: Youngest Smith Brother and designated team guinea pig. * Roger Donny: Military trained pilot. * Jackson (Jack) Wolfton: Online college graduate and Parker and Phil/Ghostbusters technician. * Mike Docks: Former veteran New York police officer Secondary Characters Have smaller roles but are present. * Bruce Stewart: Derek's Father * Stella Stewart: Derek's Mother * Lisa Stewart: Derek's Older Sister * Prime: Derek's black lab dog * Marcus Cooper * Señor Nicolas Adrián * Brock Bucker (Rachel's father and Greensville Highschool Principle) * Leo's Parents (mentioned but not seen) * William Donalds (Judge and Roger's grandfather) Supporting Characters Either for background context or situational events. * Oil Rig Worker 1 * Oil Rig Worker 2 * Oil Rig Worker 3 * Oil Refinery Workers * Mr. Howard (Greensville Highschool Physic's teacher.) * Tyler (Scared Teen0 * Max (Scared Teen) * New York Police * New York Fire Fighters * Greensville Police * Baxter (NYPD) * APG Nurse * Greg Coffman (Urban Debunker) * Walter Blake (Homeland Security Agent ) * Civilians * George (Hardware store employee) * Walter (Junkyard owner) * Gary Carter (coal miner) * PA Real estate Agent * New York Real estate Agent Ghosts, Monsters, and Creatures * Slimer (unofficial cameo) * Black Slime Monster * The Westmore Ghost * The River Rock Monster * Snotbags (mentioned) * Fire Elemental * Animators (Ghosts) * Book Centurion * Monster of the Allegheny * Phantoms * Poltergeists * Slimers (plural for different entities not of the same name.) * Shadow Walkers (mentioned) * Bowling Bashers Locations Pennsylvania * Greensville, Pennsylvania ** Greensville High School ** Maxim Westmore Mansion ** Derek's House ** Junkyard ** Strucker's Auto Wash ** Black Smith's Forge ** The Quarry ** Greenhills Air Field ** Denny's ** Greensville Courthouse ** The Back Woods ** Strikers ** Railbrook Asylum ** Greensville Sports Field * Breezewood * Uniontown ** East Star Movie Theater * Wayne Valley ** Rockbed Coal Mine * Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ** AGH Hospital ** Heinz Field ** Dave and Busters ** Engine No.1 fire station New York * Parker and Phil's Oil Station 84: The Sea Bear * New York City ** Hook and Ladder 8 ** The Roosevelt Hotel ** Parker and Phil Oil Refinery ** Brooklyn Bridge ** Manhattan ** Brooklyn ** 11th and 3rd Avenue, AMC Theater ** East 87th and Third, Whole Foods Market ** 781 Fifth Avenue Technology and Weapons TBA Sequel and Future Series TBA Soundtrack An official soundtrack based on the story. A youtube playlist of the soundtrack can be found here. * Breaking the Surface - Kevin Macleod: Echoes of Time * Town Life - Kevin Macleod: Perspectives * Avoid Eye Contact- Kevin MacLeod: Chase Pulse Faster * A Dark Encounter - Kevin Macleod: Ghost Story * The Ill Fate of Life - Zack Hemsey: The Way (Instrumental) * Destiny Calls - Kevin Macleod: For the Fallen * Lightning Strikes Twice - Kevin Macleod: Prelude and Action * Junkyard - Kevin Macleod: The Sky of Our Ancestors * Over Inflated Coat - James Paget: A Good Man * Prepare for Westmore - Twelve Titans Music: Artifice * The First Investigation - Kevin Macleod: The Escalation * Night Falls - Kevin Macleod: Night of Chaos * Shadows Attack -Kevin Macleod: Stormfront * It's Still In There - Kevin Macleod: Shadowland Machine * Glowing Green Ball of Goo - Kevin Macleod: Full On * With Fame Comes Fans - Ghostbusters Theme (Metal Cover) * When Reality Hits - Kevin MacLeod: The Other Side of the Door * Railbrook Asylum - Kevin Macleod: Infinite Wonder * She Knows - Kevin Macleod: Heartbreaking * Game Night - Kevin MacLeod: Awkward Meeting * Monster From the River - Kevin Macleod: Medusa * Emergency Service - Zack Hemsey: This is our legacy * Busting the Gate - Kevin Macleod: Future Gladiator * River Rock Monster - Ghostbusters Video Game: Fight Loop 06 * All Eyes On Me - Kevin Macleod: Grunge Meditations 1 * Sore Morning News - Kevin Macleod: Concentration * Game Plan - Kevin MacLeod ~ Dreams Become Real * The Quarry - Kevin Macleod: Earth Prelude * On The Job Training - Kevin Macleod: This House * The Man with a Helicopter - James Paget - Master of Victory * More than a Prank - Kevin Macleod: Mechanolith * Monsterous Black Mass - Kevin Macleod: The Graveyard Shift * Run - Kevin Macleod: Evil Incoming * Cross the Streams - Kevin Macleod: River Fire * Community Service - Kevin Macleod: March of the Spoons * To Steel City - Kevin Macleod: Five Armies * Stealing the Show - Kevin Macleod: Obliteration * The Oil Man - Kevin Macleod: Lightless Dawn * Road Trip - Walk the Moon: Ghostbusters * The Refinery - Kevin Macleod: Firsts Theme * Technical Problems - Kevin Macleod: Too Cool * No Rest for the Weary - Kevin Macleod: At Rest * Hook and Ladder 8 - Kevin Macleod: Tech Live * Non-Believer - Kevin Macleod: Ever Mindful * New Toys- Kevin Macleod: Electrodoodle * Firestorm - Kevin Macleod: Burnt Spirit * Fire Rescue - Kevin MacLeod: Death and Axes * Firefight- Epic Score: Prepare for the End * Leap of Faith- Epic Chase Music - Run * 8 vs. 1 - Ghostbusters: Time Square Battle * Decision Time - Kevin Macleod: Dark Times * Paranormal Shockwave - Kevin MacLeod: Aftermath * Welcome to the Crew - Sonic Symphony: Rebirth of a Legend Trivia * The name 'Protonix Ghostbusters' was originally called Xtreme Ghostbustin' that became The Proton Ghostbusters before finally ending with its current name. * Protonix as a play of 'Proton' referring to the equipment and the 'ix' as a characteristic to 'extreme' in which Protonix means that extreme or heavy use of proton-based equipment. * While serving as a origins story and first story of the series, ''Broken Reality is actually the second story ever written about the PGB. The first being a 33 chapter long crossover. * Derek Stewart is a heavy case of Gary Sue. * During the course of the story the team actually goes through 4 different headquarters; Derek's garage, The Quarry, Engine 1 and Hook and Ladder 8. * The price tag of the Hook and Ladder 8, based on 2013 statistics, is at $15.7 million. * The time the story takes place chronologically between April 2012 to May 9, 2013. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Ghostbusters Category:Alternate reality events Category:Origins Story